Contacting The Past
by Swimming4eva123
Summary: When Luke Skywalker finds out how to contact the past Rebels on Hoth through the force, their past selves find out their futures a bit early!
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is purely fanfiction!**

Luke Skywalker had been trying to contact the past for months and had finally achieved it. He had meditated and spoken to the force ghosts of his Father, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, who had all agreed that it was a good idea to warn the past rebels about their upcoming challenges. They had decided to try to contact them when they were on Hoth, shortly after Luke had been rescued by Han. It was decided that General Han Solo, Princess Leia Organa-Solo and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker would talk to them.

 **This takes place when Jaina and Jacen are 3 and Anakin is a few months old. I'm not sure on the proper details but in this fanfic I'm going to just make it up as I go along. So no complaints when I make Leia Chief of State, don't send the twins away or when I make up anything else! Also just to be clear in the past the rebels are on Hoth.**

 **I have also written this on Wattpad my username is swimming4eva123.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Ciara**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Luke from the pasts P.O.V**

I had just gotten out of the med centre after Han had rescued me from the Wampa, when I heard a strange voice in my head.

"Luke, I am your future self, I am communicating with you through the force."

"That's CRAZY! I don't believe you! How could I be having a conversation with myself-In my HEAD! I'm not even fully a Jedi yet."

"I am you, the force works in mysterious ways and it wants me to share the future with you."

"Well...Ok then, why are you talking to me."

"I want to stop a great many bad things that are going to happen from happening."

"Ok sooo what do you want me to do."

"I need you to get High Command to call an emergency all-base meeting in the mess hall. I have gotten a holo player to show live feed from my time. Then I and a few others will share the future."

"Ok i'll do that else will we see?"

''You'll find out shortly, I must go now."

"Well that was weird." Luke muttered.

 **Please read and review!**

 **Ciara**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Past **Luke's P.O.V**

Luke bursted into a High Command meeting and looked around. All of High Command, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Wedge Antilles and Wes Janson were there aswell.

"Commander Skywalker I hope that there is a good reason as to why you interrupted this meeting." Mon Mothma said coldly.

"There is. You see I was just in contact with my future self-"

"Your future self," Han Solo interrupted while laughing, "Kid mabey that wampa hit you harder in the head than we thought!"

"Han let him finish." Princess Leia scolded.

"-through the force."

"Jedi mumbo-jumbo," Han muttered.

"HAN!"

"Gee sorry your Worship!"

Luke decided to continue before this turned into a shouting match.

"Anyway he, I mean I, I mean my future self wants us to call an emergency all-base meeting in the mess hall. He has apparently rigged up a holo player to show live feed from the future."

"Why is he or you doing this?" Carlist Rieekan asked.

"Can we even trust him?" Jan Dodanna questioned.

"I'd say so I mean this is Luke we're talking about," Wedge commented.

"Yeah I doubht he's changed much," Wes chimed in.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not..."

"Lets take a vote, all in favor raise your hand," Leia said.

Everyone raised their hand.

"I'm gonna regret this," Han muttered.

 **Please read and review!**

 **Ciara**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Future Luke's P.O.V**

Luke was planning on contacting the past in a few minutes. He was in Han and Leia's living room with his special holo player. The kids were with Han and Lando in the kitchen. Lando was going to watch the kids while they were talking.

"It's now or never," he muttered

"Good luck son," The force ghost of Anakin Skywalker said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea."

"Yes, quite sure."

"Ok then, I'm putting the call through."

"Hey kid, Leia commed me an' she said she's gonna be a few minutes late," Han shouted from the next room.

"Ok, I'll wait and talk about our adventures when she's back."

Suddenly the holo player beeped.

"It's working," Luke exclaimed quietly!

Please read and review!

Ciara


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

From now on the character's from the past's names and conversations will be in _this font,_ while characters from the future will be normal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _Han's P.O.V_

 _Everyone had gathered in the mess hall for the meeting. Some enthusiastically, some reluctantly. Han wasn't alone in thinking the kid was crazy but everyone seemed to just go along with it. Everyone was just sitting there waiting when suddenly the holo player started to beep and flash. A picture of an older, more mature looking Luke Skywalker appeared._

 _"I guess you wer'nt crazy after all kid," I exclaimed._

 _"I never doubted you!" Leia_ _said while giving Luke a quick hug._

"Yeah thanks."

~~~~~~~~  
 _ **Luke's P.O.V**_

 _Luke just stared into the face of my older self astounded. He looked so much more mature and was wearing all black. I could barley believe that this was me. He seemed to be sitting in a neet living room. Everyone was staring at both me's in what could only be described as shock._

"Hello, as you can probably tell I am Luke Skywalker. I come from 8 years into the future. **(A.N I'm making that up)** I want to prevent a number of terrible events from happening that are going to happen."

 _"Greetings..." Mon Mothma trailed off unsure of_ Luke's _title._

"Master Jedi."

 _I gasped loudly. Other people started muttering._

 _"I become a MASTER Jedi!"_

"Yes you do, you open a Jedi Academy on Yavin IV and also rebuild the Jedi temple on Coruscant."

 _"Wow!" I say awed._

 _"Well...Greetings Master Jedi Skywalker, I thank you for warning us about future events. I take it that we won the war," Mothma said._

"Yes, we won the war after the battle of Endor which will take place in about 2 years."

 _Everyone started cheering._

 _"Only 2 more years lads!" Wedge shouted happily._

 _"Thank God," Luke barley heard Leia mumble._

 _Han who was sitting next to Luke, was silent he looked like he was thinking._

"But there will be many difficult trials before then."

 _People stoped cheering._

"I cannot start until Leia gets here she got delayed at work"

 _"Sounds just like her," Han said at the same time as Leia said,_

 _"I'm still alive!?"_

"Yes you are, so until you get here I will answer some of your questions, I'm sure you have many."

"Ya got that right!" Han exclaimed.

 **Please read and review!**

 **Ciara**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Everyone's P.O.V**

 _"How is the New Republic," Rieekan questioned._

"The New Republic is great thousands of solar systems have sided with us, it's-"

Luke was abruptly cut off by the unmistakable sound of Han Solo's voice,

"Hey kid, Leia'll be home in 15." He shouted from the kitchen.

"Great thanks."

 _Leia looked surprised._

 _"I'm still around?" Han said puzzled, "I thought Jabba would have got me by then."_

"Oh he got you alright but I'll wait until everyone is here to tell that story. But lets just say that Jabba the Hutt doesn't exist anymore," Lu said while managing to look sad and happy at the same time.

" _Err...Ok then."_

"Hey Luke, remember to tell everyone how heroic and brave I'm going to be." A new voice chimed in.

 _Han_ recognised the voice instantly.

 _"Lando!? What's_ _ **he**_ _doing there!?"_

"Well- " Luke started but was cut off again.

"Yeah, it's pretty heroic freezing people in carbonite!" Han shouted sarcastically.

"It was only 6 months Han, relax," Lando said back.

"Only 6 months, ONLY 6 MONTHS! I WAS TORTURED BY VADER!, FROZEN IN CARBONITE AND THEN HUNG ON A WALL IN JABBA'S KRIFFING PALACE FOR **6 MONTHS** THANKS TO YOU!

"Well I said sorry, Vader was going to execute my people and we rescued you in the end!"

"YEAH **6 MONTHS** LATER!"

Suddenly a baby started crying.

"Great now you woke up the baby!" Han said grumpily.

" **I** WOKE THE BABY UP!?"

Luke had his head in his hand and looked exasperated.

"Don't worry, they have that argument weekly," he said when he saw the looks on people's faces.

 _"All that happens to..." Leia trailed off weakly._

 _"Me!" Han finished shocked._

"Yeah you'll hear the full story later."

 _People were staring at Han shocked. Leia grabbed his hand when she thought no one was watching and Luke had his mouth open._

 _"Who's kid was that?" Dodanna questioned._

 _"Yeah are you babysitting or something?" Wes asked._

"Well- " Luke started but was yet again cut off by 2 toddlers running into the room.

"Unkle Luke, Unkle Luke, Jaya keeps liftin me with the force!" Jacen shouted, glaring at his twin.

"Jace started it!" Jaina shouted, glaring back at her brother.

"Jaina, Jacen what did I tell you about interrupting this meeting!" Luke said sternly.

"Errm...not to?" They said together, "We're sorry Uncle Luke!"

"Ok. Don't do it again, go back outside to your father."

"We won't!" Jacen said.

"Yeah, we promise!" Jaina shouted.

They were about to leave when suddenly they heard a loud crash from the other room and Han's voice.

"Errr...Luke how old do you have to be to use the force, cuz this kid's an early learner!"

"Sith," Luke swore quietly, "Jaina, Jasen wait here and don't move." He raced away.

 **Please read and review!**

 **Ciara**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Everyone's P.O.V**

 _"Sooo...tell us about yourselves," Madine said lamely._

"My name is Jaine."

"I'm Jacen."

"We're this many," they said and held up 3 fingers, "And we're twins!"

"When I grow up I wanna be a Jedi and a me-mechanic and 'specially a pilot-" Jaina said but got cut off by Jacen.

"Me too!"

"And dad's gonna give me the _Falco_ n!" She continued.

"No! Dad's gonna give **me** the _Falcon_!" Jacen shouted.

"NO-"

 _"The Falcon!" Han asked surprised._

 _"_ Yeah the _Millemium Falcon,_ our Dad's ship!"

 _"THE FALCON WAS STOLEN! JUST WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT NO-GOOD FILTHY-"_

 _"But your in the apartment with them Han, surely you know who their father is," Leia reasoned._

 _"But-"_

 _"How about we just ask them?" Luke said._

 _"Who is your father?" Rieekan questioned._

Jasen smirked evily. "You have to guess!"

 _Mon sighed "Well give us a hint."_

"He's in the room with you," Jaina said giggling.

 _Everyone looked around the room with wide eyes._

 _"Well they called me uncle so it must be someone close to me," Luke stated._

"He's a General!" Jasen stated proudly.

 _"Well that narrows it down," Leia said, " It's either General Madine, General Dodanna or General Rieekan."_

"Nope none of'em!" Jaina said.

 _The men in question sighed in relief._

 _"That's a relief, I would never leave my kids alone with Solo!" Dodanna said with evident relief._

 _"Well there aren't any other Generals" said Rieekan._

 _"Please tell us!" Luke begged._

"Fine!" Jaina and Jasen said

"It's you,"they said pointing at _Han, "_ Our last name is Solo!"

 **Please read and review!**

 **Ciara**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Everyone's P.O.V**

 _"_ _ **WHAT**_ _!" Han screamed in disbelief, "HOW, YOU'RE_ _ **MY**_ _KIDS, WHAT!"_

Everyone in the base turned and stared at Han in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, this mercenary, smuggler, pilot and scoundrel was going to be a father sometime in the near future. The whole base was in complete shock.

" _Are you 100% sure, mabey I just look like him?!" Han asked. His face was white as a sheet._

"Yep!" Jaina said while smiling, "Your our daddy!"

 **Jan Dodonna's P.O.V**

General Dodonna couldn't believe what he was hearing! There were going to be **more** Solo brats running around, causing mayhem! Also knowing Captain Solo their mother was probably some type of space whore that he picked up in a bar somewhere. The poor children were probably an accident, in fact Dodonna was surprised that he didn't take off when he first found out about them.

" _This is just great!" He muttered sarcastically to himself._

 _ **Leia's P.O.V**_

Leia had gone deathly pale. She couldn't understand why she felt betrayed. She also felt...jealous? She didn't know why, she hated Han. Didn't she? He was just a mercenary, a scoundrel who always managed to annoy her. But Han had always had a habit of breaking rules and getting under her skin. But when she thought of his handsome face, his warm hands wardering around her petite body with that infuriating lopsided smirk (which she secretly loved but would **never** tell anyone) on his face... **NO!** She needed to clear her head, she couldn't afford to be thinking like that. She had a Rebellion to run.

" _Get it together Organa," she mumbled under her breath._

 **Everyone's P.O.V**

Everyone was still trying to process what had just happened when Luke arrived back into the room on the holo screen.

 **Luke's P.O.V**

Luke walked into the room glanced at the holo screen and instantly knew something was wrong.

"What did you do?" He asked Jaina and Jacen sternly.

"We just told them who daddy was!" Jacen said a little confused as to why he appeared to be in trouble.

Luke couldn't sense their past version's force signatures but the looks on their faces said it all. Dodonna and most of High Command looked disgusted. Riekann and Mon Mothma looked thoughtful. His past self looked shell-shocked. Leia was looked extremely pale and...jealous, he smiled at the thought that Leia was already begin to like Han as more than a friend. Han looked like he was about to pass out. The rest of the base also looked shocked.

"What did I tell you," He chaistied gently.

"Ummm, not to cause trouble or tell people who are parents are?" Jacen questioned.

"Yes, and what did you just do."

"We told them," Jacen continued.

"We didn't tell them who Mom was!" Jaina shouted, happy that she did atleast one thing right.

 **Everyone's P.O.V**

"I'm terrible sorry about that," Luke apologized.

 _"It's fine, but I'm sure all of us are curious, Han especially, who is their mother?" Riekann asked._

 _"Yeah, who is she!?" Han practicality begged, "I_ _ **need**_ _to know!"_

"Fine, but I warn you, your going to be even more surprised when you find out."

" _Just tell us!" Wedge pleaded._

The whole base was desperate to know. They all held their breaths when Luke started to speak.

"Well...Their mother is pr-" Luke was abruptly cut off when the front door opened and a new voice called out.

"I'm home!" Leia shouted.

Jaina and Jacen both ran out of the room, shouting Mom, Mom your home!

Luke looked back at the holo screen. If it were possible they looked even more shocked as they realised what this meant. Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan was the mother of Han Solo's children.

 **Please read and review!**

 **Ciara**


	9. IMPORTANT AN

Hey guys I'm having some writers block at the moment so any ideas for the next chapter or for the plot in general would be greatly appreciated. I'll dedicate a chapter you if I use your idea!

P.S: ITS MY BIRTHDAY! So ideas=birthday presents! :)

Ciara


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I would like to dedicate this chapter to naturallyblondejace for giving me an idea for this chapter!

 **Everyone's P.O.V**

The whole base fell silent and just stared at the soon-soon-to-be couple in question. Then there was chaos. _Han_ and most of High Command were in shock. _Leia_ had fainted but everyone was too busy shouting protests in disbelief.

 _"But they're always arguing!"_

 _"I've never seen them have a conversation that doesn't end in them wanting to kill each other!"_

 _"That can't be true they hate each other!"_

 _ **Luke's**_ **P.O.V**

The last comment was from _Luke_. He couldn't believe it. Han and Leia **hated** each other, they could barley stand being in the same room together and suddenly he's told that they hook up and have kids in the near future! _Luke_ was in shock he thought that Leiahad liked **him** not Han. She always came running to **him** when Han had crossed a line while arguing. **He** had always calmed her down after. But when he thought about it they seemed to be fighting less as time went on, when they did fight it was just as bad as always. It was just happening less frequently now. _Luke_ remembered when they fought daily, now they did it once or twice a week. He also thought about when he and Leia had been discussing work and Han had come up. She had gotten an affectionate gleam in her eyes and had sounded distant. A similar thing had occured when _Luke_ had been talking to Han about Leia. Thought he just couldnt see them getting together, they were both just too stubborn.

 _ **Han's**_ **P.O.V**

'How' was the only thought going through _Han's_ head. Him and her worship. Her highness and a lowly smuggler. The two just didn't go together, even if he was a General in the future. Sure he had teased the princess about how much she was attracted to him and fantasized about her but _kids?!_ Did a one night stand get complicated or _kriff_ were they _married. Han_ had promised himself that after Bria he wouldn't love. But Leia wasn't your usual princess. She could fire a blaster with deathly precision, lead armies, didn't act like she was everyone's superior and had a knack for getting him all hot and bothered. He couldn't deny that he cared about her but was he really ready to know that he has kids with and possibly marries her? He knew Chewie was going to have a field day. He was always teasing _Han_ about his feelings for Leia. It was almost worth not getting involved with Leia to avoid Chewie for saying 'I told you so'.

 **Everyone's P.O.V**

Everyone had stopped shouting and was in the denial stage when suddenly everyone could see Han and Leia through the slightly open door.

"Welcome home sweetheart," Han said while pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Leia immediately deepened the kiss.

They had just confirmed what everyone in the rebel base had recently been told. Han and Leia were a thing. Most of High Command was disgusted that Leia had consented to this. Leia had recovered and was deathly pale. Han was also deathly pale. Both were still in shock and couldn't believe they they were an item.

When they finally parted for air Leia started talking business.

"So has Luke gotten in touch with our past selves yet, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we tell them that we're married and have three kids. Where is Anakin by the way."

"He's in the kitchen with Jaina, Jacen and Lando and yeah our past selves are gonna freak out!"

Leia reached up and kissed Han again. "My past self will probably be even more surprised that you've overcome you're attachment issues and become a General."

"I don't have 'attachment issues' I'm married aren't I and I would call that an attachment." Han replied mock angry.

"Well I would certainally hope you do." Leia said lightly hitting Han on the chest.

"Get a room!" Lando called out from the next room.

"Well we have a house and your in it!" Han shouted back.

"Han," Leia scolded lightly.

"Well I hate to interrupt, but we have some guests waiting for you. And I'm pretty sure they know your together," Luke said amused.

Han and Leia looked through the door surprised. Leia was blushing lightly at having an audience. Han was just smiling his trademark lopsided grin.

"Well that's a job done then," He stated still smirking.

They then walked into the room and sat down beside Luke on the couch. Leia noticed the looks on their faces.

"Is it really that surprising that Han and I are married?"

"Of course it is, your a princess I'm a smuggler, it only happens in fairy tales," Han said amused at the look on Dodanna's face. "Plus most of them hate me."

"Well then they're just going to have to accept that we are happily married with three beautiful children," Leia said slightly annoyed at the look on Dodanna's face.

"Well then dear sister, now that you've straightened them out lets get started. As your older brother I demand that you listen carefully" Luke said jokingly.

"You're only five minutes older!" Leia replied.

 _"Wait Luke and I are related?!" Leia asked confused._

"Yep we're twins, we got separated at birth. I was raised by my aunt and uncle on Tatooine and as you know Leia was adopted by Bail and Breha Organa," Luke answered.

 _"That explains so much!" Luke exclaimed._

Both _Leia_ and _Luke_ were shocked that they were related but were unexplainablely happy at the same time. The other rebles were surprised that _Luke_ and _Leia_ were related but nothing could come close to them knowing that Han and Leia were married.

 **Please read and review!**

 **Ciara**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N Some people were having problems seeing this chapter so I've deleted it and I'm reposting it. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **Luke's P.O.V :**

When everyone had stopped talking and expressing their disbelief Luke had a force conversation with Leia through their force bond.

"They're never going to believe us, they've only heard about Han and I and look at them!" Leia exasperated.

"I agree... I've got it... But is it possible?"

"Luke"

"It would be difficult... I'd need to leave it open..."

"LUKE!"

"Hmm... Yes Leia?"

"I've been calling you for 5 minutes!"

"Sorry I was parsecs away. Anyway what is it."

"I'd like to know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes, well I was thinking that we could mabey travel back in time so we're physically there."

"WHAT is that even _possible!?_ "

"Yes, we could create a time portal through the force and you, Han and I could go back."

"What about the kids.?"

"Lando could watch them and we would only be gone a few days, a week at most."

"Ok... Let's do it but I don't know how Han is going to react when-"

Leia was abruptly interrupted by Han.

 _ **Past Luke's P.O.V :**_

 _Luke's future self and future Leia were staring into the distance, having a force bond conversation he was sure, for a good 10 minutes when future Han interrupted them._

"Do you mind explaining to all us non-jedi peasants what in the nine hells you're 'talking' about!"

 _Luke's future self seemed to elect Leia as spokesperson. Luke also took the chance to compare himself and Leia, who supposedly were twins. While they looked almost nothing alike, there were a few similarities that Luke now noticed. They had the same face structure and identical noses. Also they were both slightly under the average height for human males and females. But Luke still couldn't believe that they were related._

"We have decided that it would be easier for everyone if we went back in time and delivered our information in person. We think that you might believe us completely if you see us before you." Leia said in what _Luke_ could recognise as her 'politician voice' as Han frequently called it.

"Han, Leia and I will travel through a force time portal, I need to keep the portal open or it will be very difficult to travel back." Luke's future self said.

"Hold on a moment!" Future Han said, "Is this safe, what about the kids, you know I hate force hocus pokus!?"

"Han it'll be fine. Lando can watch the kids and we'll only be gone a couple of days, just think of it as a break." Future Leia reasoned.

"But remember what happened last time Lando watched th-"

"No buts flyboy, we're going."

 _Past Luke and the rest of the rebels just watched Leia and Han. They still couldn't believe that they were together and so... so open about it._

"Any questions? No? Ok we''ll arrive sometime during the day tomorrow. I can assure you that there are no upcoming attacks so I suggest you get some rest." Future Leia said firmly.

"See you tomorrow."

 _With that Luke's future self turned the holo player off._

"Ok everyone, you herd the princess time to rest, it sounds like we'll have a busy day tomorrow." Rieekan said into the quiet room.

"There will be an announcement when our guests arrive, so listen out." Mothma added.

"This is gonna be fun." Luke heard Han say sarcastically.

 **Please read and review!**

 **Ciara**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to Maryclairebuchanan who gave me part of the idea for this chapter.**

 **A/N I know that the battle of Yavin is almost immediately after Han rescues Luke from the Wampa but in this it's going to be a month after Luke is rescued. Also everyone from the future is going to hav a "2" beside their name. For example Han2, Leia2, Luke2.**

 **Everyone's P.O.V**

The entire rebel base was eagerly awaiting future Han, Leia and Luke's arrival. It was lunchtime when they suddenly heard a loud bang and saw a swirling blue mist in the middle of the mess hall. The whole hall was immediately on their feet with their blasters pointed at the strange mist. After a minute 3 figures fell from the mist and landed in a tangle of limbs before it disappeared. Everyone relaxed when they saw that it was the futures.

"Kriff I forgot how cold it was!"

"Han get your foot out of my face!"

"Get your face face out of my foot kid!"

"Luke is that your hand!"

"Your Worship your practicality lying on me!"

"I thought you _liked_ that!"

"Of course I like it but this is different and you know it!"

"Enough!"

When they were all finally untangled and standing they greated everyone and an announcement was sent over the intercom.

"Will all personnel please report to the mess hall, our guests have arrived!"

 **Leia's P.O.V**

I walked into the mess hall and stopped apruptly. The futures were sitting at a table. My future self slipped her hand into future Han's and leaned on his shoulder. I looked like I was laughing at something Han2 had said. I looked so...happy? I hadn't fealt happy since this kriffing war started. Ever since Alderaan I have very rarely felt truly happy. The only times I felt happy were when I was with my friends and... _him_. I was currently avoiding Han at all costs so it was just my luck when Han stood beside me.

"They look so happy," He commented as Han2 kissed the top of Leia2's head.

"They do."

Han looked like he was deep in thought. We stood in silence watching the hall slowly fill with people.

"You ok?" He finally asked.

"About what?"

"This...me...everything...it's just so confusing seeing our futures, I mean I always figured that I would die smuggling or in a fight or Jabba would catch up to me but seeing _thi_ s! I have never wanted something more than for this future to be true!"

"Really." I almost whispered.

"Yeah." He replied full of emotion.

We started to unconsciously move cloased. Our lips had almost touched when a rebel walked by. We jumped back and I blushed furiously.

"Well...mabey We can make the whole friends thing work." I said nervously.

Han seemed to snap out of whatever he was in and acted more like himself.

"Friends with benefits?" he said wiggling his eyebrows seductively and smirking his famous lopsided smirk.

"Don't get ahead of yourself flyboy, come on it looks like their about to start."

 **Please read and review!**

 **Ciara**


End file.
